The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in dilating occluded blood vessels. The invention is particularly concerned with such a method and apparatus wherein dilatation is achieved through means of a balloon element which is inflated to compress the occlusion being treated and wherein the length of the element may be selectively adjusted to vary the length of the occlusion subject to compression. The invention is intended for use in treating either arterial or venous occlusions.